


Back to Nature

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [4]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac go camping... mosquitoes and boulders and bears, oh my!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 1998.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Mac sounded less than thrilled. "You're sure this is the reward and not the punishment?"

Vic glared at his lover. "We're doing this, going camping, because we needed some time away alone after all the craziness lately, and going back to that pit of chaos we live in would _not_ be relaxing. And you _will_ enjoy yourself!"

"I will?" Mac was dubious as he smacked at one of the several million mosquitoes currently feasting on him.

" _Yes_! You will! You'll enjoy it because it's fun and relaxing, and my favorite activity and you love me and want to make me happy." Vic fluttered long lashes at his companion like some Victorian maiden. "Besides, we've got the tent up now. You can relax." Seeing that the eyelashes weren't working, Vic brought out the big guns. Stepping into the tent and turning to face Mac, the older man pulled off his shirt. The expression on Mac's face when he saw the nipple ring with the tiny charm made it all worthwhile.

Mac followed Vic into the tent, pulling the other man close to examine the charm. He was stunned speechless when he saw that it was a tiny "M". With a groan Mac latched onto the nipple that bore his initial, biting at it and playing with the ring. His hands were also busy, stripping Vic's jeans off, then his own.

Vic literally ripped Mac's shirt off, buttons flying in every direction. He wove his fingers into Mac's hair, holding him close, although Mac wasn't going anywhere.

Mac was in a frenzy, suddenly unable to get enough of his lover. He pushed Vic down on top of the sleeping bags already zipped together and fumbled for the lube in his pack beside them. His efforts were slightly hampered by his refusal to release Vic's nipple and by one of his hands being fully occupied stroking the ex-cop into insanity. Finally, Mac managed to get hold of the lube and squeezed a copious amount onto Vic. Mac carefully applied some to himself and began to massage the rest into Vic.

Vic was beyond coherent speech by now, whimpering and moaning at each touch. He was overwhelmed by the various stimuli, Mac's mouth, lips, tongue, teeth at his nipple, Mac's cock rubbing against his own, Mac's fingers in his ass, stretching him and stroking the gland there, Mac's other hand cupping and playing with his balls. It felt too good, and he never wanted it to stop. Vic pushed forward against Mac's cock, groaning at the pleasure, then pushed back onto his lover's fingers, driving them deeper and setting off a white-hot flash of pleasure. "God, too good, too much, more, please, love me, Ma-ac..." The last was a wail of pleasure as Mac pushed inside him.

"That's it, lover, come for me," Mac growled as he started to thrust. "Scream for me, tell me what you want." He pushed Vic's legs back till his lover was bent almost double, pumping wildly into the other man. The tight heat squeezed him, and Mac thrust in as far as he could, coming so hard he nearly passed out. Vic screamed his pleasure, loving every second, and exploded.

Moments later, while Mac was still draped over him panting, Vic heard an ominous rumble. His eyes widened, and he shoved Mac off, drawing a groan from both of them at the sudden separation. Vic tottered to his feet, leaping being beyond him at the moment, and dragged Mac up and out of the tent. Vic took one look at the nearby overhang and hauled Mac away as fast as they could move. Instants after the two men got out of the tent, it was flattened by several large boulders. Five minutes later, the tent was buried so completely, it was as if it had never existed.

Vic and Mac stood staring at the site of the devastation, Mac occasionally slapping at a mosquito. He suddenly became conscious of his actions, realizing he was hitting his naked belly and thighs. Mac stared down at himself, looked over at his equally bare lover then back at where their tent used to be.

"Uh Vic?"

"Yeah?" Vic was understandably distracted, still weak from the aftermath of an incredible orgasm and stunned by their brush with death.

"Were both our packs in the tent?"

"Yeah, they- Oh **FUCK**!!"

"That's what I thought. What are we going to do, nature boy?"

"First of all, I suggest we run like hell." Vic's gaze was fixed over Mac's shoulder, making the younger man turn his head slightly to see what so fascinated his partner. He found himself staring at a brown bear from much closer than he ever wanted to be. Deciding Vic's plan had merit, Mac took off running at a speed that probably beat the fastest time at the Indy 500, and Vic wasn't far behind.

After several hours of Vic and Mac sitting in a tree, the bear was finally distracted by something even more interesting than the fascinating scent of musk both men were emanating. They cautiously climbed down once they were sure the bear was gone and began their trek back to civilization, anticipating hysteria at the very least and a prison term at worst once they got there.

About two hours later, the two weary men made their way to the highway. Several cars achieved quite impressive speeds driving away from the two naked men. They trudged along for a short time - fortunately without encountering any police officers - until a car pulled up beside them. The window rolled down silently, and they found themselves looking at the Director, who wore what could only be described as a smirk.

"Having trouble, boys? Need a ride?"

Knowing they'd regret it, but having no choice, Vic and Mac silently climbed into the back seat of the Director's car.

Her only comment was "We're definitely going to have to create a new award category for you two."

As they drove away, Mac was heard to say, "Next time _I_ choose the vacation spot."


End file.
